You'll Be With Me
by calistabista
Summary: Tragedy strikes during the battle in the Crystal Catacombs under Ba Sing Se. Different choices are made, and our heroes must forge a new path. WARNING: Major Character Death, but happy ending! Zutara and Sukka.
1. Chapter 1

Katara paced back and forth across the slick crystal floor. She rubbed her eyes, her face flushed and hot from crying. She jumped as the ceiling cracked and opened above her.

"You've got company!" shouted one of the Dai Li.

To Katara's utter shock, Zuko hit the floor and lay groaning. He sat up meeting her eyes and Katara's face twisted into a grimace.

"You?" Katara snarled, "what are you doing here?"

Zuko said nothing, his face turned towards the wall.

"Why did they throw you in here? Oh wait, let me guess. It's a trap. So that when Aang shows up to help me, you can finally have him in your little fire nation clutches!" Katara ranted.

She could feel herself becoming hysterical. Instead of responding, Zuko's eyes looked dully at her, and then at the ground again. His silence enraged her.

"You're a terrible person! You know that? Always following us! Hunting the Avatar! Trying to capture the world's last hope for peace! But what do you care? You're the Lord's son. Spreading wards and violence and hatred is in your blood!" She taunted.

A muscle in his jaw was ticking and he spat at her furiously, "you don't know what you're talking about!"

Katara flushed with anger, "I don't? How dare you? You have no idea what this war has put me through!" Her legs started to tremble, and she collapsed on the cavern floor. "Me personally!"

She fumbled with her necklace, gripping it tightly. Tears burned her eyes as she fought to keep her voice steady, "the Fire Nation took my mother away from me." The words seemed to well up in her throat, threatening to choke her.

Katara heard Zuko inhale unsteadily. "I'm sorry," he said quietly, "that's something we have in common."

Katara jerked her head up, and stared at him. He was still tense, but his anger had faded. After a moment he ducked his head, his shaggy hair covering his face. Katara continued to watch him, the fight draining out of her bones with every breath.

She broke the silence softly, "I'm sorry I yelled at you before."

He didn't look at her as he spoke, "It doesn't matter."

She was restless with feeling, and rushed forward anyway, "it's just that for so long now, whenever I would imagine the face of the enemy, it was your face."

Zuko looked at her. "My face? I see," he said rubbing stiffly at his scar.

"No, no," said Katara anxiously, walking towards him. "That's-that's not what I mean!"

Zuko waved her off. "It's okay. I used to think this scar marked me. The mark of the banished prince, cursed to chase the Avatar forever. But lately, I've realized I'm free to determine my own destiny, even if I'll never be free of my mark."

Katara stared at him. He sat, hunched on the ground in a dirty tea apron, looking less like a prince than he ever had before. She wasn't afraid of him, she felt bad. The solution came to her instantly, and she embraced it.

"Maybe you could be free of it," she said, considering the possibilities. The was a pool in the corner of the cavern, and she had the vial tucked beneath her shirt.

Zuko focused on her instantly. His golden eyes were wary, "what?"

"I have healing abilities," said Katara eagerly. Already she could feel the chill of the North Pole, the quiet that accompanied snowfall.

Zuko stepped away. "It's a scar" he muttered, 'it can't be healed."

Katara shook her head, undeterred. "this is water from the Spirit Oasis at the North Pole. It has special properties, so I've been saving it for something important." She pressed closer to him, "I don't know if it would work, but…"

Slowly, hesitating, she reached up touched the edges of his scar with her fingertips. Under her delicate, exploratory touch Zuko's eyes fell shut.

"I'm willing to try," she said quietly, "if you want to."

Everything was still for a moment. Katara's touch felt like the ocean lapping, curling against his cheek. He breathed, " _yes."_

He opened his eyes, and Katara moved her hand. She was radiant with determination, but her words and movements were fluttering with nerves.

"Okay," said Katara. She looked at Zuko. He was watching her with a guarded expression. She could feel the energy in the room, shifting and cracking.

"Can you sit by the water," she asked, motioning him down.

He sat stiffly, cross-legged on the ground. Watching her, waiting.

She kneeled in front of him, reaching for his face. He twitched under her hands. The position was awkward, she knew that before long, her arms would tire.

"I have a better idea," she announced, "take off your apron, and give it to me."

He eyed her in confusion, but did as she said. Untying the apron and handing it to her.

Sitting comfortably behind him, Katara placed the apron in her lap.

"Put your head here," She said gesturing, "then my arms won't be tired."

He looked startled, and for an instant, she faltered. Here she was, asking the prince of the Fire Nation to lay his head in her lap. The person who chased her and her friends halfway across the world. But then her resolve strengthened, and she stared expectantly at him until he reluctantly followed her instructions.

"Close your eyes," She murmured, "I'm going to touch your face now." Gently, she ran her hands over his face, feeling the energy humming below his skin. She traced his features, learning the movements of his body. Blood and bones shifted beneath her touch.

She carefully pushed his hair back and examined the scar. It was the first time Katara had really looked at it. Angry, red skin stretched across the right side of his face, blurring his vision and misshaping his ear.

Raising her arms, she carefully guided a stream of water from the pool. Zuko shivered when the water touched his skin. Encasing her hands in the water, Katara began exploring across the surface of the scar. She could feel the pent up energy, ugly and twisted beneath the scarred skin. Zuko's frown grew more pronounced, and his fists clenched, but he lay still, and his eyes did not open.

Poking and prodding softly, Katara pressed at the knots of energy, willing them to come undone. These were old hurts, buried deep. They had imprinted themselves on Zuko, changed the flow of his chi. She reached for his energy, pressed down into the tangles. In order to heal him, she would have to return circulation to the damaged areas.

He was still tense, trembling under her hands. She pulled back, releasing the pressure. Slowly, slowly she massaged the water into his skin, focusing on the surface. She smoothed the wrinkles in his forehead, and eased the tension around his mouth. He began to relax, and release the hard grip of his fists. She felt him soften into her, breathing steadily.

Closing her eyes, Katara breathed a prayer to the moon and sea, calling on Yué to lend her strength. She pulled the vial of spirit water from its place against her heart, and carefully drew the water out. It gleamed in the strange light of the cave. She could feel currents of energy running through her limbs, making her feel otherworldly. Laying her fingers against the center of Zuko's scar, Katara felt power buzzing at her fingertips, and pressed down.

Zuko threw his head back and gasped as Katara tumbled into scorching darkness. Terror and pain shook her to her core as she fought to keep her hand steady. She could feel tears running down her cheeks, her eyes gritty with heat and flames. Zuko was writhing underneath her, begging her to stop, but she couldn't. It was like her hands had melded in the heat to his burning skin.

Struggling to breath, Katara called out to the moon, the coolness of night, the peace in Yué's eyes. She reached for the damp salt of the ocean, the power of its depths. She searched for her own flowing chi that ran through her like winding river. She pulled Zuko towards her and doused both of them in the waters of her soul.

Relief washed over both of them, and Katara continued her work working through the tangles that burdened the boy beneath her. Reaching for his chi, she guided it with hers, until all his channels were unblocked.

She began to withdraw, feeling his skin stretch and heal under her care. Paying special care to his eye and ear, she manipulated his flesh into place. Almost in a trance she stroked her fingers over the new pink skin, settling the last of the spirit water into his skin. She ran her hands over her work, the soft arch of his brow where the beginnings of an eyebrow peeked through, his almond eye that she was sure would one day have long graceful lashes, the smooth, roundness of his cheek, and his ear, pink and delicate.

She sat back and stared at him in wonder. Exhaustion pulled at her eyelids, but she couldn't stop looking at him.

Zuko opened his eyes haltingly. He passed a hand over his eye in shock. The skin no longer pulled when he opened it, no longer blocked his view. He looked up and Katara was smiling at him. She was pale and drawn, but he was sure that he had never seen anything more amazing in his entire life.

"It's not perfect," she whispered, smiling all the same, "the pinkness might fade."

"Katara," he said in wonder. Before she could react to the use of her name, she was wrapped in a tight hug. Zuko held her like a lifeline, and tentatively she accepted, pressing close to him. They sat motionless for moments. Katara pulled away gently.

"Come see," she said.

Zuko bent over the clear pool and reverently touched his cheek. The hard, dull redness had been replaced with shiny, pink skin. His skin was tender to the touch, and he started. He had felt nothing in that area for years.

He looked at her suddenly. "Thank you," he said hoarsely, "thank you."

She nodded, closing her eyes and swaying unsteadily.

He gripped her gently. "Are you okay?" He asked. There was fear in his voice.

"Tired," she murmured drowsily, "healing is difficult." She was sure that she had never been this drained before. The energy in her veins was only faintly buzzing.

Zuko cradled her awkwardly against her. He was jittery. There was a rushing in his ears and a hot pounding in his head that rang joyfully. He was ready to fight, to breath fire from his lungs, to conjure lighting from the palms of his hands.

"I'll protect us," he said in a low tone, "don't worry."

Katara hummed, her eyes already closing. They flew open as a crash resounded around the cave and Zuko jerked towards the source of the noise. He flew to his feet, pulling Katara up on her unsteady legs.

"Aang!" cried Katara reaching for him. Aang raced to her side and embraced her tightly.

Zuko had the wind knocked out of him as Iroh barreled into his chest and hugged his nephew tightly. He looked over at Aang who was glaring at him defiantly while hugging Katara.

"Aang I knew you would come!" Katara said happily, clutching at him.

"Uncle, I don't understand," said Zuko in bewilderment, "what are you doing with the Avatar?"

"Saving you that's what" said Aang cooly.

Zuko stepped toward him angrily, but Iroh stopped him.

"Zuko, it's time we talked," said Iroh calmly.

"Why Uncle?" demanded Zuko. He was looking desperately at Katara who was collapsed against Aang

"You're not the man you used to be Zuko. You are stronger and wiser and freer than you have ever been. And now you have come to the crossroads of your destiny. It's time for you to choose. It's time for you to choose good." Iroh gazed steadily at his nephew, his eyes flickering the the newly healed skin.

Suddenly Iroh was thrown back as crystals encased his body. Zuko yelled in fright and Katara staggered back pulling Aang with her.

"I expected this kind of treachery from Uncle," sneered Azula, "but Zuko, _Prince Zuko_ , you're a lot of things, but you're not a traitor."

"Release him immediately," roared Zuko. The sight of Azula made his blood boil.

"It's not too late for you Zuko," Azula cooed, "you can still redeem yourself."

"The kind of redemption she offers is not for you," Iroh implored Zuko.

Azula laughed. "Why don't you let _him_ decide, Uncle? I need you, Zuko. I've plotted every move of this day, this glorious day in Fire Nation history, and the only way we win is together. At the end of this day, you will have your honor back. You will have Father's love. You will have everything you want."

Zuko's head swam as Azula's words tugged at his heart.

He could hear his uncle pleading, "Zuko, I am begging you. Look into your heart and see what it is that you truly want."

Gesturing carelessly, Azula's cruel smirk widened, "you are free to choose."

For an instant he considered, his arms falling to his sides.

It was Katara's pained gasp of "Zuko!" that propelled him into action. At the sound of her shout, Azula's features became nasty and twisted, as she pulled back to release a bolt of lightning at the waterbender. Zuko's attack was unexpected and he crashed into Azula's chest knocking the wind out of her.

"You!" Azula screamed in rage, sending a wall of fire rushing towards her brother, "how dare you! Filthy traitor!"

Azula was powerful, but she was no match for him today. Zuko had never felt stronger. He countered every attack, pushing her deeper into the catacombs.

Behind them, Aang was breaking away the crystals that held Iroh, freeing the old man.

"Run!" bellowed Zuko, "I'll hold her off!"

As he spoke, Azula shifted focus. He realized her target too late as she destroyed the exit to the cave, scattering the group and sending rocks everywhere.

Katara had fallen and was struggling to get up as Azula turned her attention to her. Zuko moved but he wasn't fast enough. As the lighting left her fingertips, Katara rose to her knees throwing a water whip at Azula.

It struck Katara right between the ribs, throwing her body against the walls of the cave. Azula's mouth parted the tiniest bit. Zuko felt the world tilt as if in slow motion. Aang's scream reverberated off the stone and there was a blinding light that burst through his eyes and mouth that faltered and went out.

And then Sokka and Toph were there. Azula had vanished and the cave was collapsing around them. Aang was limp. Sokka seized him, lifting the tiny body into his arms. Dust filled the air, obscuring everyone's sight. Zuko stumbled over to where Katara lay and picked her up. The followed Toph's directions through the darkness, avoiding the debris crumbling around them. They burst into the sunlight, coughing and shaking.

"Appa, yip yip!" screamed Sokka his voice hoarse. He threw Aang in the saddle, Toph scrambling after. He hesitated for a moment, his eyes widening upon seeing Zuko holding Katara.

"Get in," he yelled reaching for Katara. Zuko helped lift her in and joined them in the saddle. He reacher for Iroh, and his uncle gripped his hand with an indeterminable look in his eye. Then he broke away stepping back. "Uncle!" yelled Zuko, but it was too late. Sokka smacked the reins and they burst into the air, Appa rolling to avoid projectiles thrown by the Dai Li.

"Get us out of here," roared Sokka, as they sailed into cloud cover. Zuko held Katara tightly staring in shock at the ground where they had left his uncle.

He looked up and Sokka and Toph were staring at him, chests heaving, eyes watering. Aang was stirring already blearily blinking open his eyes, but Katara was limp.

"My sister," Sokka said in a low tone gazing at her.

Zuko placed her down in the saddle, cradling her head with his palm. Already her skin was cooling. A desperate cry was wrenching itself from Sokka's chest. He crouched down, pressing his hand against his sister's heart. Motionless they waited. Zuko was frozen. Tears were leaking down Toph's cheeks.

Sokka let out a howl and clutched desperately at the singed edges of Katara's dress. He collapsed against her and sobbed. Toph pressed herself in the corner of the saddle shaking, her hands pressed over her ears. Aang stared blankly, he attempted to move towards them and collapsed. Zuko didn't realize he was crying until he touched his face. A low moan was coming from Sokka's throat as he cradled Katara.

They dropped suddenly and hurtled towards the ground. Appa crashed to the ground and collapsed. Without thinking Zuko pushed himself on the ground and began vomiting. He shook and cried, wishing he was anywhere but here, anyone but himself.

Toph staggered off, crawling away in the dirt. Zuko could still hear Sokka crying. There was a stream trickling past and Zuko pushed himself forward until he could submerge his face. He pulled himself out of the water gasping and laid his head in the mud. He stared blankly, until the edges of his vision began to blur and he could no longer hear anything.


	2. Chapter 2

Sokka insisted on a traditional funeral. In the Fire Nation the dead were burned, placed atop a pyre. The thought of that happening to Katara made Zuko ill. Instead he watched as Sokka carved a small boat with his knife. He didn't ask for help, and Zuko didn't offer. Instead he watched Sokka work.

Aang had vanished during the first night with his glider. He had left Appa. When Toph suggested that meant that Aang was coming back, no one had answered her. She sat near them making rock balls and chucking them in the water.

"What are we going to eat," growled Toph suddenly.

Zuko looked at Sokka but the boy said nothing.

"You have to eat Sokka," continued Toph, "So do I. So does Sparky Pants here."

Sokka's face grew uglier, and he jabbed the knife furiously into the wood.

Zuko stood, walking towards the trees. They had placed Katara in the tent while Sokka made the boat, and he closed his eyes as he passed it. He stumbled around the woods finding berries that Uncle had shown him before. Digging in a bush revealed a stunning white flower that gave him pause. He thought of Uncle's quest to brew the tea of the White Dragon flower and his mouth twitched in a smile. Almost immediately he felt shame. He looked at the flower for a moment, and then plucked it gently.

He dumped some of the berries in Toph's lap. She looked up, meeting his eyes, startling him. She crammed a fistful in her mouth and chewed loudly.

He placed a handful by Sokka, who ignored him, and then sat down cradling the flower in his hands.

"What's that?" said Toph crawling over.

"A white dragon," said Zuko. "My Uncle says they make a delicious tea. Or a terrible poison. He wasn't sure."

Toph snorted. "I liked your old man. Flowers are a bunch of nonsense." She wiggled her feet, "they all look the same to me!"

They sat together watching Sokka work. Looking away from the girl who lay in the tent behind them.

It was hours before Sokka finished. The sun hung heavy on the horizon, washing the sky out in pinks and oranges.

He had crafted a tiny boat, just big enough for one. They loaded up Appa and took off. They flew Appa out to sea, the bison landing in the water with a sign. Zuko helped Sokka place Katara in the tiny boat. Earlier, they had dressed Katara in her parka and Sokka carefully redid her braid so it fell over her shoulder.

She terrified Zuko, her cold skin and blue lips, but he couldn't tear his eyes away. Sokka tucked some things in with her. Seal blubber, a waterbending scroll, her blanket.

Toph uncurled her arms and held her hand out. She refused to look at them, even when Sokka carefully took her gift. It was a small stone in the shape of a badgermole. Sokka placed it in one of Katara's hands.

Zuko offered the flower, and Sokka tucked it beneath Katara's chin. He touched her necklace briefly, and withdrew his hands.

Together they pushed the boat into the water. It bobbed slightly, and then drifted serenely on the waves. Sokka looked up at the full moon that rose steadily over the water.

"Please Yué," Sokka murmured staring into the water, "take care of my sister."

Zuko didn't look down as Appa took off. He couldn't bear to watch her down there, all alone. Sokka kept his eyes on the moon, as if that had any answers.

That night and the next they made camp in the mountains. Toph had thrown the tent out someone over the Earth Kingdom. Sokka had yelled at her, but Zuko couldn't blame her for getting rid of it.

Since the funeral, Sokka had become aggressively determined to continue the mission.

"After we find Aang, we need to get the plans for the invasion underway" muttered Sokka pouring over several maps. Zuko hadn't seen him eat or sleep yet. There was an unnerving blankness in his eyes even as he calmly gave them directions.

Toph was ignoring him, picking at her toes. Zuko didn't know what to make of her. He didn't know what to make of anything really.

"I'm here," he said loudly, suddenly.

Sokka stopped chewing on a pencil to look at him, and Toph glanced over.

"I mean... " Zuko trailed off. "I'm here to help," he said looking down sullenly.

Sokka looked at him with hard eyes. "My sister fixed your face," he said pointing.

Zuko lifted a hand to his cheek automatically. "Yeah," he muttered, "she did."

"So?" Sokka said glaring.

Zuko was bewildered, "So what?"

"You can leave now," said Sokka nastily, "she's not here anymore."

Zuko stared at him. He looked away. It was true. Katara was gone, the Avatar was missing, Uncle was on the run. He could leave right now. Something stopped him. He looked back at Sokka, saw the anguish leaking out from his cool exterior. He heard Katara's voice whispering in his ear, " _stay._ "

"If you'll have me, I'll stay," he said finally.

Sokka jerked his head and returned to his maps. Toph was still watching him, her little face solemn.

That night, Zuko dreamed of Katara. He was looking for her. He tried to call out, but he couldn't speak. It felt like she was always one step out of reach. He followed her, running through the trees. He ended up on a beach. The waves lapped at his toes. He looked up at the house, and recognized his home on Ember Island. He climbed the porch steps, pausing to wipe the sand from his feet. Katara was everywhere in the house, he could feel it. When he heard laughing from upstairs, he ran, feet pounding up the stairs, and threw the door to his bedroom open with a bang. She had just been there. The room felt like her. The window was open, curtains blowing gently in the cool night breeze. He leaned out and took a deep breath of the salty air. Looking down he saw a figure standing by the water. It turned to look at him and he saw dark hair and blue, blue eyes. Trying to shout, he tripped and fell headfirst out the window.

He awoke with a start, the blankets tangled around his legs. He was shaking and sweating. He licked his lips, and they tasted salty like the sea. He sat up and looked around. Sokka was sleeping on Appa, Toph was buried in her earth tent, and the Avatar - the Avatar was looking right at him.

The little monk sat cross-legged, watching him with deep, grey eyes. Zuko stared back, consciously pulling at his sweat-soaked tunic.

"Katara," the boy said softly looking at Zuko, "where is she?"

Zuko said nothing at first, and the boy waited patiently for him to speak.

Finally Zuko looked down and spoke, "we had the funeral two days ago. She's gone."

Aang breathed deeply and closed his eyes. He sat perfectly still, the only movement the slight rise and fall of his chest. Slowly, he began rocking back and forth, and buried his face in his hands.

When he lifted his head, his face was stained with tears.

"I went to Guru Pathik to open my chakras," said the Avatar looking straight at Zuko. "I needed to master the Avatar state to fulfil my destiny. To restore my honor."

"Honor," repeated Zuko bitterly, "I don't feel very honorable." He continued, spitting the words at Aang, "Do you Avatar? Do you feel honorable?"

Aang seemed unperturbed by Zuko's sudden anger. "I faced every obstacle… until I had to let go of all earthly attachments. I thought of Katara and I… just couldn't." He bowed his head in grief. "Now I can never enter the Avatar State, the last chakra remains blocked. When Azula's lightning hit Katara, I tried to go into the Avatar State. I failed. I've failed everyone."

They sat quietly together for a while. Then Zuko spoke, stumbling over his words.

"I thought about taking Azula's offer. For a moment I was there. My father was smiling at me, Azula looked up to me, my mother was there. It was perfect. I would have my honor back, and these last few years would be… nothing. You were the key to everything. Bring you home and my life would go back to normal. To let go of all that was…" Zuko trailed off. He swallowed. "It was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I don't know what my path is. I don't know who I'm supposed to be!"

"You didn't though," said Aang quietly, "you chose to help us."

"I did it for her," Zuko said shortly, "to repay her. But now she's gone. And I'm still here. Why am I still here?"

Silence fell. The Avatar had closed his eyes. Zuko would have thought he was meditating if not for the tremor in his shoulders. Again he was struck by his youth. The Avatar was only a child. No older than he had been when he was banished.

Zuko had stumbled into a family so recently fragmented by trauma. He looked at the huddled figures of the Avatar and his companions, and could almost see the emptiness where Katara had existed.

He curled back up under his raggedy blanket and pressed his hands hard against his ears. He fell asleep, and dreamed of nothing at all.


	3. Chapter 3

There had been whispers, Sokka said, of the movements of the water tribe troops overhead in Ba Sing Se.

"We need to get the information about the eclipse to our allies," Sokka explained, "without them, we'll lose our advantage."

"What eclipse?" Zuko asked.

No one answered him at first. Sokka and Aang had been ignoring him. Toph was the only one who paid him any attention.

"We had to go to this old library in the desert," Toph explained, "I didn't go inside, but apparently this giant owl told Sokka that on the day of the solar eclipse, all the firebenders will lose their powers. Easy win for us!"

Zuko was stunned. His firebending was always there, inside him, burning. To lose that was… unimaginable.

"During the eclipse… my father will be powerless. Azula will be powerless," he said slowly. "They'll have nothing."

"Bingo," said Toph nodding. "Sparky toes will swoop in and save the day. Aang won't even need to know firebending. And we'll be there to back him up."

"We'll all be there," Sokka corrected, "my father, and the entire water tribe army."

"It's too simple," Zuko insisted, "something will go wrong."

"The only way it could go wrong is if we lose the element of surprise" said Sokka looking at Zuko nastily, "which we won't."

A hundred years, and it would all be over in an afternoon. The force of it was stunning. Zuko looked at the Avatar. He looked small and fragile. Zuko couldn't imagine him going against his father. But then again, he couldn't imagine his father without firebending at all.

"Where are we going again," asked Toph restlessly, "I don't like flying for this long."

"I heard that there were warriors stationed in Chameleon Bay," said Sokka smoothing out his map. "My father will be there. I know it."

"Does he know?" The question slipped from Zuko's lips before he could catch it. The heavy silence that followed gave him his answer.

But Sokka was right. Zuko watched him crumble as the ships came into view, blue flags waving merrily in the breeze.

The warriors had seen them coming, and spilled out onto the sand. Sokka lept off of the bison's back and ran into the arms of one of them. Zuko hung back with Aang and Toph, watching Sokka clutch at his father, and be surrounded by the other men.

There was profound grief etched into the lines on Sokka's father's face. He held his son tightly, cradling his head in one of his hands. He tried to imagine his own father's hands, but the image faded, replaced by Uncle's hands, making Zuko feel sick. Uncle had been a constant in his life for so long, he felt untethered without him.

Some of the other warriors ushered them onto the ship, leading them to rooms with fresh clothes and bedding. Toph grumbled unhappily and pinched the corner of Zuko's sleeve forcing him to lead her.

"I thought you could see with your feet," he hissed, trying to detach her hand.

"This boat is made of _wood_ ," she snarled, "and boats float on _water_ "

They were fetched later for dinner around the campfire. Toph sighed as she stepped off the boat and dug her toes back into the sand. Zuko spotted Sokka, sitting cross-legged next to his father, a warrior's paint smeared across his face.

He rose when he spotted them.

"Father," Sokka began, "these are my friends, Aang, the Avatar. And his Earthbending Master, Toph."

Sokka's father bowed low to each of them. "Aang, Toph, I'm am pleased to meet you. My name is Chief Hakoda. Thank you for bringing my son to me. Please sit."

Aang and Toph bowed in return and took their places in the circle. Zuko felt hot and ashamed as Chief Hakoda turned to look at him.

"You are Prince Zuko, son of the tyrant Firelord Ozai, and heir to the Fire Nation crown?" Hakoda demanded. There was no softness in his face.

Zuko felt weak, he was sure his knees would give, and he would fall to the ground in front of this man, a shivering mess.

Somehow he found his voice. "I was," he said shakily, "I was once. I attacked your village, I chased the Avatar halfway across the world, I hunted your children… I sought my father's pride, but now…"

He stopped speaking, a terrible ache in his throat.

"But now?" prompted Hakoda quietly, his features stony.

"Now," Zuko said softly, "now I don't know who I am."

He looked up at Hakoda. "But I am not my father's son," Zuko said, "I am not who I once was."

"I do not readily trust a man who defines himself by what he is not," said Hakoda quietly after a few moments.

Zuko hunched his shoulders, prepared to be sent away.

"But," said Hakoda, "but, my son has given me a more clear definition of you Prince Zuko. He says you fought your sister to defend my daughter and the Avatar, that you carried my child's body from the flames, that you helped him give his sister back to the sea. My son says that my daughter healed the scar on your face before she died, and in doing so she placed her trust in you."

Zuko caught his breath. He didn't dare move.

"For these reasons," continued Hakoda, "you will be given a seat at this table. We will call you brother, and will expect the same of you."

Hardly daring to breath, Zuko stepped forward and sank down next to Toph.

"You are still a child yourself, Prince Zuko," said Hakoda said, his voice deepening with grief, "but your fathers' war has made men out of children. And you must decide quickly what kind of man you're going to be."

"Yes, sir" said Zuko, meeting Hakoda's eyes. He couldn't offer anything more than that. But it was a start.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: This chapter relies heavily on dialogue from "The Awakening," but I thought it was necessary to move the story along. Also! I'm trying to be careful not to use Katara's death as a reason for Aang or Zuko's actions. Rather than 'Katara's death inspires Aang/Zuko to fight harder,' (which reduces Katara to a plot point) I want to focus more on how the Gaang is working through these difficult situations together (with Zuko included). So let me know how I did!

* * *

The bay was overrun with Fire Nation soldiers soon after. It was Sokka's idea, to steal a Fire Nation ship, and sail to the site of deployment undercover. Without the fighters, secrecy was to their advantage.

Here, Zuko felt wanted and useful. Chief Hakoda, Sokka, and the other men listened patiently as he explained the mechanics of the ship they had boarded. It was a new model than his old ship, but its make felt similar.

They sailed stealthily through the pass into the sea, hardly daring to breath, but the other ships paid them no attention.

Now there was work to be done everyday. Sokka spent hours with his father, pouring over battle plans, occasionally calling Zuko to describe his memories of the city. Without the Earth Kingdom's armies, the invasion plan would have to be downsized.

The Avatar did not join them, and Zuko saw him flitting across the deck on his own breezes, sometimes soaring high above them on his glider.

Toph was uneasy and queasy on the ship, but she never lost her bravado, spitting and imitating a warrior's swagger.

"First ever metal bender," she told Zuko smirking, tapping the floor with her foot, "even I didn't think I could get any more awesome."

"Did you teach the Avatar?" asked Zuko, glancing around and spotting Aang in the air.

Toph snorted, "Aang could barely master Earthbending. Airbenders aren't too good with moving earth. Too flighty."

"Besides," she continued, "I'm not a very good teacher apparently. Or that's what Katara said."

"Katara said that?" Zuko said, trying to keep the desperate curiosity out of his voice.

"She seemed to think that I came on a little strong," said Toph rolling her eyes, "but Twinkle Toes needed to learn how to stand his ground!"

Zuko opened his mouth to speak, but Toph rushed on.

"Katara, she was a pain. A real pain," said Toph bitterly, "she was always in your business, acting like our mom, when she was just a kid like the rest of us. She was nosy, and _always_ thought she was right."

Zuko felt a shiver pass through him, and suddenly felt so defeated.

"But it wasn't always a bad thing. She was compassionate and kind, and I felt like she actually cared about me. You know the real me, that's more than my own mom," Toph said softly.

She moved suddenly slamming her fist down, creating a dent in the floor.

"And Sokka and Aang won't talk about her, they're just acting like she was never here. And it's not fair! Because she was here, and I actually kind of miss her, and I wish I could tell her," said Toph, wiping tears angrily, "even if it made me sound like a sap."

"When we were in the catacombs," Zuko began horsely, "Katara was so angry at me. And she was right. I wanted her to be angry and hate me. I deserved it. But then she wasn't anymore. She offered to help me and I couldn't understand why."

"This scar," he continued, "it branded me. Made me ugly and dishonorable. And she wanted to take that all away. Just because she could."

"What's this scar that everyone keeps talking about," asked Toph abruptly.

Zuko had never considered that Toph had never seen his scar. He touched it reflexively.

"It was a scar around my eye," he said, rubbing the skin, "it covered my whole face, it was a burn. It told everyone that I had been exiled. It's still there, but it's harder to see."

"If it makes you feel any better," Toph said dryly, "I never even noticed it."

Zuko's mouth twitched and Toph laughed, "you're smiling buddy, I can feel it."

She socked him hard in the shoulder, just as Aang touched down on the deck.

"There's trouble," he said, wiping the sweat from his eyes, "I see a ship."

"Get Chief Hakoda," instructed Zuko to a passing crewmember.

"I can handle it," said Aang snapping his glider open.

"No!" said Zuko angrily, "the plan is we stay undercover. If you blow that we're all in trouble!"

"Everyone just stay calm," said Hakoda as he appeared from below deck, "Bato and I will take care of this."

They placed their helmets on and stood to meet the incoming ship. Sokka appeared and herded everyone into a hiding place. They braced themselves as the ship approached.

"I hate this," mutter Aang sourly.

Zuko ignored him, but could feel himself tense in preparation for a battle.

The other ship heaved down a heavy gangplank that sent a shudder through the deck. The captain strolled forward, his eyes glinting in the sun.

"Commander," he said addressing Hakoda, "why are you off course? All Western Fleet ships are supposed to be moving towards Ba Sing Se to support the occupation!

Hakoda spoke carefully, "Actually we're from the Eastern Fleet. We have orders to deliver some cargo.

"Ah the Eastern fleet," said the captain, relaxing, "We'll nice of Admiral Chan to let us know he was sending one of his ships our way."

"I'm sure Admiral Chan meant no disrespect, sir," said Bato.

"I mean, how hard is it to write a quick note and send a hawk our way?" demanded the Captain irritably.

"Next time we'll send two hawks to make sure you get the message," Hakoda reassured him, glancing at Bato. They bowed deeply and stepped back.

The soldiers started to move back, Zuko began to relax.

Suddenly Toph who had been entirely still, shot to her feet shouting, "they know!"

She launched into action forcefully bending the bridge between the ships, pushing the other ship away and toppling the soldiers into the water.

Aang lunged and Sokka caught his sleeve. "No airbending!" he hissed.

Aang glared and threw his glider to the ground. He flew into action, pushing the other ship away with a huge wave as the captain attempted to climb back on board.

"Incoming!" bellowed one of the warriors as a fireball hurtled towards the ship.

Toph countered it, sweeping huge balls of dirt and rock into the air.

"I'm running out of dirt," she hollered, and Zuko swept a wall of fire across another fireball, pushing it into the sea.

Aang extinguished the fires burning on deck, but the enemy ship was fast approaching.

"How are we doing?" shouted Toph into the commotion.

"Things couldn't get much worse!" screamed Sokka back.

Just then, a giant serpent, disturbed by the commotion, burst roaring out of the sea.

"Oh the universe just loves proving me wrong," bellowed Sokka.

"You make it too easy," yelled Toph.

Screams came from the other ship, and a huge fireball hit the serpent in the side, sending steam up from its skin. The serpent wailed and lunged for the ship, splintering the deck beneath its huge body.

"Go, go!" shouted Hakoda, and they watched as the serpent and the ship vanish in the distance.

"Thank you the universe," whispered Sokka as they pulled away, and Zuko couldn't help but laugh in shock and disbelief.

* * *

They pulled into port a few hours later to get provisions, but the Avatar refused to budge. Zuko watched as Sokka attempted to coax him out of the room.

"Here, tie this around your head," said Sokka offering Aang a bandana, "it will cover your arrow."

"I'm not going out if I can't wear my arrow proudly!" said Aang flopping back on the bed.

"Aang come on be practical!" said Sokka in frustration, "we're all sacrificing something here. I'm dressed in Fire Nation armor!"

"You're not supposed to be sacrificing anything!" Aang shouted, "we were supposed to win in Ba Sing Se, we were supposed to get the Earth Kingdom's armies. And I failed!"

"We still have the invasion plan - " started Sokka, but Aang cut him off.

"I hate the invasion plan! I don't want anyone risking their lives to fix my mistakes. I've always know that I would have to face the Fire Lord, but now I know that I need to do it alone," said Aang bitterly.

"You can't do it alone!" shouted Sokka, "you'll fail and where will that leave us? Where will that leave the world?"

"It doesn't matter" yelled Aang, "I can't protect you! I can't protect anyone!"

A heavy silence pervaded the room, sickening the air.

Aang continued, softer, "I couldn't protect Katara."

Sokka paled, and choked on his angry words.

"Just leave me alone!" said Aang desperately.

"No," said Toph. With one quick motion, she warped the floor of the room sending Aang toppling out of his bed.

She swung her arm around pointing directly at Aang, although she faced away from him.

"Here's the deal Twinkle Toes. You dragged me out here to save the world and I'm going to hold you to that. You think you're not strong enough to protect us? You'd be right. You're not."

Aang looked at her with dull eyes, and Zuko started to panic.

But she continued, "But we're strong enough. All of us together. We can survive anything. Even losing someone."

"And we all know that it should be Katara up here giving this sappy speech," she said quietly, "but she's not here. So you have to make a decision Aang. If you're going to choose to fight, it's going to be with all of us."

"Even Zuko," she added as an afterthought, "although his aim is terrible."

Zuko started, "my aim is fine, firebending is not supposed to knock things out of the sky!"

"You can't push us away Aang," Sokka said softly, "We need you. And I know you need us."

Aang softened slightly, "fine. But we need to split off from your dad. I'll only put him, and the rest of the warriors in danger."

Sokka nodded, "we already discussed this possibility. It will be easier for us to meet up before the invasion."

Aang took the headband from Sokka, and tied it carefully in place.

"Where to now?" asked Toph, "dry land I hope."

"Fire Nation," said Sokka grimly, "we're going into enemy territory."


	5. Chapter 5

Most nights Zuko dreamed of looking for Katara. He always wound up at the beach, standing unsteadily on the cool sand. It was strange, to see the beach at night, his memories of Ember Island were crowded with long, hot days in the sun followed by deep dreamless sleeps. The moon on the sand looked almost out of place.

He wandered endlessly through the house, feeling as if though she would be waiting for him around every corner. He couldn't explain this _knowing_ that she was close by, but he felt it in his bones.

Almost in slow motion, he attempted to firebend, to light the dark corners of the house. Nothing. It was like he had never had bending at all. He had certainly had dreams before, that involved bending, hadn't he? He couldn't remember anymore. The dreadful fear that crept on the periphery of the dream began to overwhelm him.

He ran from the house, and collapsed on the sand, struggling to breath in the moonlight. He crawled to the edge of the water, and sunk into it gratefully. Suddenly he was falling, through the waves into darkness. But the darkness was soothing, and the water warm.

He awoke, feeling lost, but soothed. The sun was just peaking over the mountains, washing the sky in pink. The others wouldn't be up for hours, even Appa was still snoring.

He wondered if the others dreamed about Katara. Sokka probably did. He had years of memories of Katara. Memories of her laughing, screaming, smiling, frowning, worrying, crying, beaming.

And Azula had stolen all of that in an instant.

For a moment, Zuko thought of Azula, tried to picture his sister smiling. But the smile he imagined was cruel, and it only made him shiver in fear.

Perhaps these dreams of Katara were supposed to torture him, to remind him that he was really the reason she had died. If she hadn't been so tired, if he had blocked Azula's lightning, things might have been different.

Uncle would know what to say. _The mountain that stands in the storm_ \- no that didn't sound right. _The smallest grasshopperant against the wind_ \- no that wasn't helpful either.

He thought instead of Katara. How fierce she had looked when she confronted him in the cave. How soft she had looked when she had healed him.

For a moment during the healing, Katara had tumbled into his mind. His scar had been tied to the pain and terror of his father's rejection, and his subsequent exile. When she had pressed down, beneath his skin, his memories had swamped them. But Katara had regained control, and soothed that pain away.

It took a very powerful waterbender to heal wounds, and an even more powerful one to heal scars. To be able to address the spirit and the body in such a way, Uncle had said, took great skill.

Even Uncle could not fully explain how healing worked. He doubted in fact, that water benders themselves fully understood the process. It was traditionally a women's skill in the Northern Water tribe, and therefore not as highly regarded by their historians.

Even now, Zuko thought he could feel the pressure of her cool fingertips on his cheek, but when he reached up, it was only his own hand against his hot face. He wondered if perhaps she had left something of herself behind, when she had healed him. But no, he was simply looking for evidence of someone who was no longer there.

Breathing deeply he stood up, seeking to center himself. He filled their pot with water, and lit a fire beneath it. He made tea carefully, heating the water to the correct temperature, and steeping it not a second too long. He took a cup and drank deeply before coughing and spitting it out.

"I think you spit on Sokka," Toph commented as she wandered over.

They both looked at Sokka, tucked up to his neck in his sleeping bag, mouth hanging open.

"He looks fine," said Zuko, wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

"What did you make?" asked Aang, sleepily rubbing his eyes.

"I tried to make tea," said Zuko in embarrassment.

"That does not look like tea," said Aang peering into the pot, "is that bark?"

"Gross!" exclaimed Toph, "tree tea!"

"Uncle says it makes a tea with delicate notes of - something," muttered Zuko.

"I think you should call it 'essence of dirt,'" suggested Aang.

"I'd drink that," said Toph grinning.

"Let's give some to Sokka!" said Aang.

"Sokka is sleeping, and dreaming of real food," intoned Sokka with his eyes closed, "seaweed noodles, blubbered seal jerky, sea prune stew, mmm."

Aang and Toph pretended to gag.

"We need food, real food," said Toph, "can't we stop in a village or something?"

"We can't go like this," said Sokka frowning.

"It's true," said Aang nodding solemnly, "Appa sticks out."

"He can't help it, can you buddy," he cooed, scratching Appa's chin.

"We need disguises," said Zuko, "new clothes."

"Yeah! Blending in is better than hiding out!" said Aang enthusiastically.

* * *

"Hm… I should probably wear shoes," said Toph thoughtfully, "but then I won't be able to see as well. Sorry shoes!"

She shoved her foot through the bottom, pushing out the soles, and wiggled her toes.

"I used to visit my friend Kuzon here a hundred years ago," Aang announced as they walked into town, "so follow my lead."

"Greetings my good hotman," he said nodding at the passing people, "stay flaming!"

Zuko seized him, and pulled him back towards the group.

"No one has said those things in a hundred years!" he said in annoyance.

"Oh," said Aang momentarily deflated. He perked up a moment later, "flamey-o's still in style though, right?" He darted ahead between the stalls.

"Let him have that one," suggested Sokka.

"He's going to get us in trouble," growled Zuko.

"He usually does," said Sokka shrugging, "I've learned to roll with it."

"I'm still starving," moaned Toph.

Sokka sighed, "okay, but we only have a little bit of money so we have to - "

"Thanks!" said Toph snatching the money and running.

"Hey wait!" shouted Sokka, chasing after her, "I want half of whatever you get!"

Zuko debated following after them, but decided against it. He hadn't been alone in days, and the constant togetherness of the group was grating on him.

He wandered through the town, reveling in his anonymity. With his new clothes, and his faded scar, he barely drew any notice.

Lost in his thoughts, he realized that he had wandered into a quieter part of the village. Here, the buildings were smaller, and the people went diligently about their work.

He didn't realize that he was being called, until an elderly woman seized his arm. Startled, he moved to throw her off, but she only gripped him tighter.

"Tell your fortune, love?" she asked smiling up at him.

"No thank you," said Zuko brusquely, "I don't need my fortune told."

"Palm reading then?" she coaxed eagerly, "past or future, Auntie Kiyo sees the truth."

"I don't have any money," Zuko told her.

She shook her head dramatically, "no money needed for _you_ , just the company of a nice young man would suffice."

She peered into his face, caught his hesitation.

"I can see you are troubled," she said sympathetically, "won't you let me help?"

Before he could protest, she was pulling him into her home, and settling him down.

It was smoky in the small room, and smelled strongly of burnt hair. Zuko coughed, and Auntie Kiyo tutted at him.

She sat down in front of him, and seized his hands. Drawing in a deep breath, she closed her eyes and became still.

Zuko sat uncomfortably, conscious of her wrinkly hands and the heat from the fire.

"You have had a difficult life," she said, speaking suddenly, "filled with much pain."

Zuko said nothing, but it didn't seem like she expected him to say anything.

"To lose a mother so young," she sighed, "terrible, terrible."

Zuko stiffened in shock.

"How can you see that?" he demanded.

She opened her eyes and gazed at him.

"Our spirits carry the memories of our past," said Auntie Kiyo softly, "these memories weigh us down, but they also tether us to this world."

"You have a brother?" she asked, after a moment, a crease forming on her brow.

"No," said Zuko haltingly, "a… a sister."

"Strange," Auntie Kiyo murmured, her frown deepening, "your spirit is confused."

"You don't need to tell me I'm confused," snapped Zuko, pulling his hand back.

"No," said Auntie Kiyo, her eyes intense, "it is more than that. You were not born in the snow were you?"

"Snow?" said Zuko startled, "of course not. I'm Fire Nation."

"I did not think so," said the old woman, "yet your spirit speaks to me of the safety and comfort of dark, cold places. But your deepest nature is that of flame. I can feel the fire that lives in your bones."

She pulled away abruptly. "Forgive me," she said, dabbing at her forehead, "I grow tired very easily these days."

"What did you mean?" Zuko demanded, "how is my spirit confused? What's wrong with me?"

"You must discover that for yourself," said Auntie Kiyo, "there are some truths I cannot see."

She ushered him out, into the bright, hot sunlight, leaving him spinning. When he turned to look back at her, she had vanished into her house, the chimney puffing thick smoke into the blue sky.


	6. Chapter 6

He found Sokka and Toph in the market arguing over over a box of Komodo Chicken. Aang was pulling sadly at a limp piece of lettuce. Toph frowned as he approached.

"What's wrong with you, Sparky," she asked, "your heartbeat is all over the place."

Zuko waved her off in discomfort. "Fortune teller," he muttered.

"What did you hear?" asked Aang in interest, "we met a fortune teller once!"

"She was _extremely_ wrong," Sokka pointed out, "like doom a town to fiery-death wrong."

"Yeah I guess," said Aang, his brightness fading, "Katara liked her."

"Katara liked nonsense like that," said Sokka grimacing.

"This was different," insisted Zuko, "She didn't tell me my future or anything. She knew my past. Said my spirit is confused."

"She should definitely start charging more to tell people coming to see a fortune teller that they're 'confused," suggested Sokka.

"It was weird," said Zuko irritably.

"As the Avatar, I'm the expert on spirits," Aang said bowing exaggeratedly before Zuko, "I can tell you all you wish to know, young caterpillar."

Zuko glared at the Avatar.

"Come on spill," smirked Toph, "did she tell you how many babies you'd have?"

"No, nothing like that," hissed Zuko.

"She… she knew I lost my mother," he said frowning, "but she said my spirit told her I had a brother. And that I was born in the snow."

"Please tell me you don't have an evil brother hiding out somewhere," said Sokka wearily, "I can't fit that in the invasion plan."

"Don't worry about it," muttered Zuko.

"Fantastic," said Sokka, clapping his hands together, "now that Zuko's personal life is straightened out, we need to get back to Appa and keep moving."

* * *

That night when Zuko woke gasping from another dream, he crawled over to the Avatar and shook the sleeping boy awake.

"What Zuko, evil again?" said Aang sleepily.

"What?" said Zuko angrily, "no I'm not evil again!"

"'K then g'night," murmured Aang, trying to fall back asleep.

"Wake up!" hissed Zuko, "this is important."

Aang groggily got up and followed Zuko.

"Where are we going?" Aang complained.

"Be quiet," Zuko told him, "I don't want Sokka to hear."

"Sokka couldn't hear stampeding rhinobuffalo," moaned Aang, dragging his feet.

Zuko stopped them when they were some distance from camp. He turned and looked at Aang, who looked sleepy and disinterested.

He took a deep breath, "I need your help with something."

* * *

"You dream of Katara every night?" demanded Aang incredulously.

"That's what I told you isn't it?" Zuko said gruffly.

"Well not of her," he amended, "of looking for her."

He realized that it may have not been the best idea to tell the Avatar this while they were alone, in the dark woods. Aang looked angrier than he had anticipated.

"That's… that's not fair!" said Aang suddenly, "you didn't even know her!"

"Stop it!" said Zuko angrily, "this isn't about who knew her better. I think something else is going on. Something I need the _Avatar's_ help with."

Aang hesitated. He still looked upset, but Zuko could see some responsibility settling back into his shoulders. He sat cross-legged on the ground, and Zuko followed suit.

They stared at each other for a few moments, until Zuko broke the silence in frustration, "Now what?"

"I don't know!" said Aang, "I only know how to access my own spirit, not yours too!"

"Uncle taught me to use breathing exercises to control my firebending," offered Zuko, "but I don't know how to access my spirit."

"The monks valued meditation as a way of accessing one's spiritual self," muttered Aang thoughtfully, "and as the Avatar, I act as the bridge between the mortal world and the spirit world. The ultimate embodiment of that is the Avatar State. It's when I'm the most powerful, and the most vulnerable"

"You said you couldn't master the Avatar state though," said Zuko remembering, "you said that Katara stopped you."

Aang's face fell.

"It's true," he said gravely, "I was supposed to let go of all earthly attachments, but I couldn't let go of Katara."

Zuko frowned.

"That doesn't make any sense though," he growled, "as the Avatar aren't you supposed to care about the world?"

"As the Avatar I wield enormous power," said Aang folding his hands together, "I'm supposed to be able to separate myself from worldly concerns."

He looked down, "but I can't. Not yet."

"What are we going to do?" asked Zuko, "If I don't have any answers, and you don't have any answers."

"Let's start together," said Aang, "How do you meditate?"

They assumed their positions, breathing deeply in tandem.

"I find the fire within me," said Zuko quietly, "locate the source of my bending, the flame that rises and falls with me."

"Focus on that," said Aang, "our bending is a physical manifestation of our spiritual power."

Zuko closed his eyes, letting the flame inside him, rise and fall with his breathing. Aang was still speaking softly, and the air around them felt charged with their mutual power.

Once his mind was clear, Zuko tried to focus on the essence of his dreams. The cool moonlight, the soft sand, the sense that Katara was near. His thoughts shifted and he felt biting wind on his cheeks, snow swirled around him. Snowflakes settled on his eyelashes, and the left side of his face felt cold. He struggled to open his eyes, and when he did Katara's face was there. She was smiling at him, through the thick snow, fog drifting serenely around her hair like a halo.

He reached for her, losing his balance and falling into Aang.

"She was here, did you see her?" Zuko said in bewilderment, pushing himself off of Aang.

"You saw Katara?" asked Aang, his grey eyes wide, "you saw her?"

"She was right here," said Zuko trailing off, "in the snow."

They both looked around. The nights in the Fire Nation were hot and humid.

"Our spirits, when we die," asked Zuko, "where do they go?"

Aang stared at him with wide eyes.

"We're reincarnated," the Avatar said, "we all are. The Avatar is the only one who has access to those past reincarnations though."

"But what if we weren't," said Zuko desperately, "what if it didn't happen?"

Aang thought about it.

"We'd be stuck," he said slowly, "stuck somewhere. Unable to move on."

"Exactly!" said Zuko eagerly his eyes gleaming, "Katara. What if she's stuck somewhere?"

Aang looked horrified.

"Zuko," he said, "that can't be possible. I don't even know where someone would be stuck. It wasn't even something the monks talked about."

"I miss Katara too," he said, his voice thick with tears, "but I think you're just imagining things."

"Listen to me," said Zuko seizing Aang by the shoulders, and forcing the Avatar to look at him, "I'm telling you I'm not imagining things. If there is any chance that Katara is out there somewhere, we need to take it."

Aang hesitated, his breathing shallow.

"Okay," he whispered, "what… what do we do?"

"I don't know," said Zuko, staring at the sun peeking over the tops of the trees, "but we're going to find out."


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Notes: Recognizable dialogue is from 'Sokka's Master'. I know this chapter derails from the main plot a little bit, but I really like this episode, and I thought it would be good to spend some time with Sokka.

* * *

"What are we going to tell Sokka and Toph?" said Aang softly as they walked back to camp. There was a growing, frantic energy about him.

Zuko stiffened.

'I don't think we should tell them yet. Especially Sokka," he whispered back.

"What shouldn't you tell us yet?" said Toph, scowling at them.

"Toph!" yelped Aang jumping back, "Zuko and I were… uh... taking a walk together."

Toph looked unimpressed.

"Because you and Zuko are such good friends," she said, eyes narrowed, "Now spill Twinkle Toes."

"Where's Sokka?" said Zuko desperately.

"Sleeping like a log," said Toph impatiently, "don't change the subject."

"We don't even know if there is anything to tell," said Zuko carefully.

"Clearly there is something to tell," Toph scowled, "you two should know better than to lie to a Master Earthbender."

"It's about Katara," Aang burst out.

"What," said Toph, the anger slipping from her face in shock, "What are you talking about?"

* * *

Toph didn't say anything after they had related their discussion. Her face was stony.

"Zuko is right," she said finally, "do not tell Sokka this."

"But what if - ," Aang began.

"No," said Toph cutting him off, "there is not but with this. You are not going to say a word of this to Sokka."

"There's a chance that Katara is out there somewhere!" cried Aang, "and you're not even excited!"

Toph's face contorted in anger.

"Lister here Twinkle Toes," she growled, "are you even listening to yourself? Katara is gone, we had a funeral."

She paused before spitting, "you may have forgotten since _you ran off in the middle of it and left us_. But I remember. Zuko remembers."

She jabbed her finger at Zuko, "and you, why are you encouraging this?"

Aang had shrunken under her words. Zuko tensed, but desperate hope still hovered in his chest. It was an empty sort of fullness that had ballooned beneath skin, pressing against his ribs.

"It's just… it's possible, isn't it?" Zuko asked tentatively, "I mean Aang survived a hundred years frozen in ice. He was supposed to die, but he didn't. I just thought..."

Toph dropped her arm. They stood in silence.

'It's not like I don't miss Katara," said Toph quietly, "and it's not like I wouldn't give anything to see her again. But hold onto some impossible idea… it's only going to cause us more pain. I'm not going to tell you what to believe, but it will hurt Sokka if you tell him this. Think about that."

She strode away, kicking up a wall of solid rock behind her.

Beside Zuko, Aang began to sniff, and his breathing became shuddering. Zuko couldn't bear it. He turned from the Avatar and began walking. To be anywhere but there.

* * *

If Sokka noticed the tension between the group, he didn't mention it. He was in fine form, talking animatedly to Momo and cracking jokes to Appa when the others didn't respond.

They flew night after night, taking shifts to sleep, and stopping briefly in the villages they passed to collect food. Sokka was determined to keep them on schedule, and no one wanted to linger in the dismal looking villages they passed. Everywhere they looked, there were Fire Nation factories pumping thick smog into the surrounding area, casting a grey tinge over everything.

"What was that?" said Sokka loudly one night as they flew.

Another burning light shot across the night sky before fizzling out. Appa cried in distress and swerved, throwing them all off balance.

"It's a meteor shower," said Zuko, squinting at the sky, "they're common this time of year."

"I don't think Appa is appreciating the view," said Aang crawling over to rub the bison's forehead, "can we pull over for the night Sokka?"

"Hm, that should be fine," said Sokka, whipping out his map, "you're forfeiting future bathroom breaks though."

They flew low, landing in a secluded spot near a small village. Settling against Appa's warm back, they watched the meteors flash across the sky.

"My mother used to tell me that meteor's were stars falling from the sky," said Zuko staring up, "that if you looked very carefully afterwards, there would be stars covering the ground."

"Did you try to find them?" asked Aang.

"I looked out and saw stars floating on the water," said Zuko quietly, "she had put out paper lanterns in the garden to surprise us. I believed her for a long time."

The lapsed into silence, watching the sky.

"Kind of makes you realize how insignificant we are," commented Sokka.

"Eh," said Toph, "you've seen nothing once, you've seen it a thousand times."

Suddenly a bigger meteor rocketed past. It lit up the sky, and crashed into the ground sending tremors through the earth.

"That sounded big," yelled Toph scrambling up the hill, "it landed close to the town."

"The fire is getting close to that town," warned Zuko.

"Not if we can stop it!" cried Aang, "I'll go bend water out of that creek. Toph, Zuko, try to control the fire!"

"What should I do?" demanded Sokka.

Aang paused, "uh… keep an eye on Momo. Don't move!"

"Lemur sitter," mutter Sokka, seizing Momo and sitting on the ground.

Toph began clearing out a trench to block the fire, Zuko worked quickly beside her, burning the brush in front of the town to stop the fire in its tracks. Once it was under control, Aang and Toph buried the meteor in earth, leaving a mound, still slightly smoking.

"Good work everybody," sighed Aang wiping dirt from his face.

* * *

The next morning, they walked through the village, looking around curiously at the calm crowds.

"These people have not idea how close they were to getting toasted last night," said Aang.

"How about you go let them know," suggested Zuko, "tell them to pay us in some food."

"Worst thing about being in disguise is that we don't get the hero worship anymore," said Toph dryly, "I miss the love."

"Boo hoo," sniffled Sokka, "you poor heros."

"What do you mean?" asked Aang frowning.

"At least you can do cool stuff," retorted Sokka, "I can't do anything like that."

"That's not true!" exclaimed Aang, "you do lots of stuff!"

"You...uh… read maps good," tried Zuko.

Sokka grimaced.

"Yeah," called Toph, "I can't read at all!"

"All of you can do amazing bending things," explained Sokka, "I just feel a little useless sometimes. I'm just a regular guy."

He looked down, scuffing the ground with the heel of his boot. Aang, Zuko, and Toph stood uncomfortably, unsure of what to say.

"You're special to us Sokka," said Aang softly, "you're our fearless leader."

"Yeah," said Zuko, rubbing his neck, "you've kept us going, after all."

"Thanks," said Sokka. He tried to smile, but his face fell, leaving his features morose.

They meandered through the village, picking up some necessities. Sokka perked up when they passed a weapons shop, and Aang suggested that they stop in.

"Maybe a little something to invigorate my battling," cooed Sokka as he cradled an enormous sword.

Zuko watched as Sokka excitedly swung some daggers, and Aang tripped, trying to hold his body up under a set of heavy armour.

"Ooh," said Sokka staring at a sword framed on the wall, " _that's_ what Sokka's talking about."

"You have a good eye," said the shopkeeper walking over, "that's an original from Piandao, the greatest swordmaster and swordmaker in Fire Nation history. He lives in the big castle up the road from here."

"That's it," announced Aang, jumping up, "that's what you need Sokka!"

"A sword?" asked Sokka, taking the blade carefully from the wall and holding it in his hands.

"No, a master!" said Aang, "think about it. We all learned from masters. You need a master to teach you. Let's go see if you can study with Piandao."

"It would be nice to be a master swordfighter," said Sokka, quietly.

He brightened. "Alright, I'll go talk to him!"

* * *

Sokka approached the door of Piadao's castle. Steadying himself, he rapped loudly on the door, straightening his back.

The door swung open, revealing an older man who regarded Sokka without interest. "Can I help you?"

"Yes," said Sokka, throwing his chin out, "I've come to train with the master."

"You should know," said the man, "the master turns almost everyone away. What did you bring him to prove your worth?"

'Uh," Sokka said, patting his shirt nervously, "just myself."

"Alright," the man sighed, "let's get this over with then."

He ushered Sokka into a large room, flooded with light from the floor to ceiling windows. Piandao, sat, turned away from the door, holding a calligraphy brush.

Sokka stepped forward, his heart in his throat.

"Master," he said, slowly, clearly, "my name is Sokka and I wish to be instructed in the way of the sword."

Sokka waited. Piandao spoke after a moment.

"Sokka," he said, "that's an unusual name."

"Oh," said Sokka, faltering, "well, it's uh, pretty normal, where I come from. From the Fire Nation colonies."

"Let me guess," sighed Piandao, wearily "you've come hundreds of miles from your little village where you're the best swordsman in town. And you think you deserve to learn from the master."

"Actually, I've been all over the world," Sokka replied, his eyes going distant.

"Of course you have," Piandao said dismissively.

"And I only know one thing for sure," said Sokka quietly, "I have a lot to learn."

Piandao looked back, regarded Sokka for a moment.

"You're not doing a very good job of selling yourself," he noted.

"I know," Sokka admitted, "your butler told me that when I met you, I would have to prove my worth. But the truth is… I don't know if I am worthy. I've failed so many times in my life. I don't know if this can redeem me, but I'm willing to try."

"I see," said Piandao, "well then, let us find out together how worthy you are."

Sokka raised his head slightly in surprise. Piandao smiled.

"I _will_ train you," he said.

Sokka looked up. And grinned.


End file.
